


Ice Ice Baby

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Holding Hands, Ice Skating, i dont know anything about how ice rinks are maintained and i think u can tell, olaf is a pomeranian, yearning!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: Modern AU skate rental clerk!KristoffThis was a nightmare. Why on earth had Anna agreed to this?!Right, because she was, above all else, a good and faithful sister. Unlike Elsa who was off gallivanting and gliding with Honeymaren like two aesthetically pleasing, graceful little snow bunnies.It didn’t help that her thoughts were rather...preoccupied. Instead of focusing on balancing and not falling on her ass, she was focusing on the cute man that had so gently helped her into her skates.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Ice Ice Baby

“Elsa, I am a _horrible_ ice skater, I don’t understand why you can’t just go alone!” 

Elsa checked her hair in the mirror one more time before walking out of the bathroom and into the living room, grabbing her purse. She looked at her sister who was leaning against the hallway entrance, pouting. 

“Because you know that your presence makes me feel better,” She said slowly, walking over and grabbing Anna’s hand. “I’m gonna need all the comfort I can get to make it through this date.”

Anna smiled and squeezed Elsa’s hand, grabbing the other one in the process.

“Elsa, you have nothing to worry about. Honeymaren is gonna love you.” 

Elsa smiled weakly and sighed, squeezing Anna’s hand back.

“Thanks, Anna. You’re the best sister I could’ve ever asked for,” Elsa said, leaning in to give Anna a quick hug. “But I still need you to come with.” 

“Elsa!” 

“Please?” She asked, batting her eyelashes at Anna who crossed her arms, “I’ll go grocery shopping for the next month. And I’ll buy Olaf those expensive doggy treats he likes.” 

At the sound of his name, Olaf lifted his head from where he was perched near the fireplace. He tilted his head at Anna and barked once, almost as if he was saying _come oooon, do it for me!_

Anna sighed and looked at the fluffy white Pomeranian before looking back at her sister. 

“It has to be the salmon and sweet potato ones, or else he’ll get sick and whiny.” 

Elsa nodded her head excited, her lips clamped shut. 

“...fine, I’ll come.”

* * *

They arrived at the ice rink and Anna rubbed her mittened hands together, looking over at Elsa who was peering around the entrance of the rink distractedly.

“How are you not freezing right now? You’re in a dress!”

Elsa shrugged, still not paying attention.

“The cold doesn’t really bother me. Do you see her?” 

Anna rolled her eyes and looked around, hopping from foot to foot as she scanned the ice rink. She spotted a familiar head of dark hair pulled back into a loose braid and gently tapped on Elsa’s shoulder, pointing in Honeymaren’s direction.

“She’s over there! Go get her!” Anna said, still bouncing in place but now for an entirely different reason. 

Elsa stood stock still as she looked over at Honeymaren who was none the wiser, eyes on her phone. 

“I can’t do it,” Elsa breathed, clenching her hands into tight fists, “this was an awful idea. We shouldn’t have come.” 

Anna rolled her eyes and hugged Elsa from behind gently, resting her chin on her shoulder as they both looked in Honeymaren’s direction.

“Elsa, you are the single bravest person I know,” Anna said softly, bumping her temple against her sister’s gently. “It’s gonna go great.”

Elsa smiled and sighed, squeezing her sister’s hands gently before nodding. 

“I can do this,” She said softly, letting Anna’s arms fall off her shoulders. “But I would _really_ like it if you came with me.”

“Elsa!”

“Anna!”

At their exclamations, Honeymaren looked up when she heard two familiar voices. She smiled confusedly and walked towards the sisters slowly, dropping her phone into her messenger bag. 

“Hey, guys.” She said as she walked up to them, trying her hardest not to blush when she made eye contact with Elsa. “Um...everything okay?”

Elsa paused and cleared her throat, mustering up a small smile and nodding, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yes! Everything is fine,” she said, trying to compose herself as she took a step toward Honeymaren who’s smile grew just a _tad_ wider. “H-how are you?”

“I’m good.”

They locked eyes for a moment and Anna felt suddenly very aware of her unneeded presence. She started to back away slowly before hitting her foot against a very inconvenient lamp post that had found it’s way just behind her. The loud _clang_ of the metal against her foot and her quiet shriek caused the two girls to break out of their reverie and look towards her. 

“Sorry! Sorry, I-I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Anna laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, “they should really put up a sign about these lamp posts everywhere, they’re...they’re a hazard.” 

Honeymaren smiled kindly as Elsa hid her face behind her hand, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

“Anna, are you...are you joining us?” Honeymaren asked, her hands coming up to rest on her bag straps. She wasn’t disappointed persay. Anna was funny and charming in her own way, but…having your younger sister tag along didn’t necessarily scream _date_ to her. 

“No!”

“Nope!”

Elsa and Anna spoke over each other quickly. Elsa threw Anna a panicked glance. 

“I-I...I just...love ice skating! You guys won’t even notice that I’m here, honest!” Anna laughed, waving it off. “It’s not like I’m here to spy on you guys or keep an eye on Elsa or anything. I mean...not unless you give me a reason to.”

“Anna.”

Anna looked at Elsa who was shaking her head minutely and she nodded, throwing Honeymaren a kind smile.

“You two enjoy your date.” 

She took Elsa’s hand quickly one last time and gave it a supportive squeeze before walking toward the skate rental booth. 

Anna chanced a look behind her shoulder and grinned when she saw Elsa and Honeymaren talking quietly, twin flushes high on their cheeks. She fist-pumped to herself before hopping in line to rent her skates.

It wasn’t until she was the next person in line that she remembered.

She couldn’t skate to save her life. 

_The things I do for love._ Anna thought to herself as she reached into her wallet for the $5 rental fee. 

* * *

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck slowly as he reached for a pair of size 10 hockey skates for the young man at the counter. He’d only been working since 10 and he could already feel the stiffness setting in. 

He placed the skates on the counter and smiled at the man politely.

“That’s $5, please.” He said, sliding the skates towards the man and taking the $5 bill from him. “Enjoy.”

Kristoff’s eyes drifted to the next customer and he breathed in sharply, trying his best to smile in a way that was charming instead of dopey. 

“Hi!” Kristoff winced at the sudden volume in his voice, “welcome to Arendelle Ice Palace.” 

The girl in front of him smiled and placed a $10 bill on the counter in front of her.

“Hi, um...size 6 please?” She said. Kristoff tried not to think about how lovely her voice sounded. 

“And do you need figure skating or hockey skates?” He asked, blinking as he tried not to get distracted by the startlingly clear blue of her eyes. 

The girl looked confused for a moment and Kristoff wanted nothing more than to ease her worries. Maybe with a gentle smile or a pat on the shoulder...or a _kiss._

_Woah, Bjorgman, getting a little ahead of yourself, don’t you think?_

“Well...I guess...my sister uses the figure skating ones so...I’ll take those?” She said, smiling at him. Kristoff never wanted to look away from that smile.

“Comin’ right up.” He smiled and patted the counter gently before quickly going to the back and finding the cleanest pair of figure skates he could find. He may not have had the courage to actually ask her out but he could do this one thing for her. 

Kristoff placed the skates on the counter and gave the girl a smile, hoping he came across more sweet than creepy. 

“That’ll be $5, please.” Kristoff took the money from her and took his time while gathering up her change, sneaking a look at her as he fumbled with the quarters. “Um...will you need help lacing them up?”

The look of relief that crossed her face made Kristoff feel like the greatest man alive.

“Would you? I wasn’t going to ask, but I kind of have no idea what I’m doing.” She giggled, her laugh reminding Kristoff of the gentle ringing of windchimes. 

“Yes! I-I mean…” Kristoff cleared his throat and nodded, schooling his expression into one of pure professionalism (and maybe a bit of smittenness). “I would be happy to help you with your skates.”

Kristoff turned to his coworker, Erik, who gave him a _look_ before waving him off and exiting the skate rental booth and walking with the girl to a bench where a child was sat, professionally tying the laces on her pristine white figure skates into neat little bows. 

“Wow, she makes it look so easy.” the girl laughed uneasily and sat down, looking at Kristoff who awkwardly stood in front of her. “Oh, I’m sorry. I never introduced myself. I’m Anna!” 

She held out a mittened hand to him and Kristoff hoped that HIS wasn’t shaking as much as he thought it was as he brought his hand out to meet hers. They shook hands and Kristoff reluctantly let go, but not before noting just how small and perfect her hand felt in his. 

“Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman.”

Anna smiled.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Kristoff Bjorgman.” 

A shiver ran through Kristoff’s spine when he heard her say his full name but he simply smiled at her weakly before kneeling down on the ground beside her legs. 

“So, um...you’re gonna wanna take your shoes off first,” Kristoff said, clearing his throat as he looked down at the ice skate in his hand. “It would be kind of hard to put on skates over your boots.”

Anna tugged her boots off and placed them in the cubby underneath the bench, watching Kristoff dutifully. She couldn’t help but notice how...large his hands looked. 

Kristoff’s hand hovered over her calf, unsure how to proceed. He paused and looked up at her, smiling sheepishly.

“I need to...um...m-may I?” 

Anna bit her lip and nodded. “You may.” 

Kristoff unlaced the boot and loosened the ties before gently taking hold of Anna’s calf and pushing her socked foot into the skate, pulling at the skate’s tongue lightly before patting the tip of it lightly.

“Fit okay?”

Anna smiled at Kristoff and wiggled her foot around, nodding again. 

“It fits perfectly, thank you.” 

Kristoff blushed and smiled at her before beginning to show her how to hook the laces and tighten them, tying them into a neat knot. When he was finished he pulled his hands away and presented it to her. 

“Ta-da! How does it feel?” Kristoff asked, looking up at Anna. He startled slightly when he found that she had already been looking at him rather than at the skate. “I-Is it too tight? Too loose?” 

“Kristoff, it’s perfect. Thank you.” Anna said, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. She blushed before taking her hand away, rubbing her hands together. “Um...I-I didn’t quite understand the part where you...hooked the laces. Could you possibly help me with the other one, too?”

_I would jump off a cliff if you asked me to._ Kristoff thought, picking up the left skate. 

He repeated the process again, more slowly this time. He could feel Anna’s eyes on him the entire time. He only hoped she thought his red cheeks were because of the cold, not because of her...influence. 

“There. Perfect.” He said as he tied the other skate tightly, wiping his hands on his thighs and looking at Anna one last time. She looked back at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. 

“Perfect.” She repeated, clearing her throat before looking down at her skate-clad feet, wiggling her legs around. “They’re pretty heavy.”

Kristoff held out a hand to stable Anna as she stood up from the bench, her hand resting lightly in his as she fought to keep her balance. 

“I got you, don’t worry.” He said with a smile, his free hand coming up just in case she needed extra stabilisation. She didn’t, but...he kept his hand there anyway. 

“I’m not worried.” Anna said, squeezing his hand as she stood and wobbled just a little bit. She reluctantly let go of Kristoff’s hand but kept her arms out in front of her as she tried to balance. 

Eventually, she got her bearings and dropped her arms, standing up straight and letting out a quiet breath.

“That was almost a workout in itself,” Anna said with a quiet chuckle, lifting one of her feet and stomping on the rubber floor before looking back up at Kristoff who was watching her with an amused smile. “Thank you for all your help, Kristoff.”

Kristoff smiled and shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. 

“It was nothing, really. Anything to...to help a customer!” He said quickly, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Anna couldn’t help the disappointment that crossed her mind then. She was just another customer. Of course she was. Nevertheless, she smiled at him and patted his arm lightly, making a point to _not_ notice how firm they were. 

“Well, I guess I’ll...I’ll let you get back to work,” Anna said, looking behind Kristoff at the skate rental counter where his coworker was trying to help a family of 7 get fitted for skates for the first time. 

Kristoff looked behind him and sighed, nodding slowly. 

“Yeah, I guess I should, huh?” He turned around and gave Anna a small smile, “well, um...have fun. Remember to bend your knees and...you’ll be okay.” 

With a parting wave, Kristoff walked back to the counter, receiving a yelp of relief from Erik who was trying to balance three pairs of childrens skates in his arms. He got back to his station and smiled politely at the three pre-teens stood in front of him, barely listening as they prattled off their skate sizes to him.

* * *

This was a nightmare. Why on _earth_ had Anna agreed to this?! 

Right, because she was, above all else, a good and faithful sister. Unlike Elsa who was off gallivanting and gliding with Honeymaren like two aesthetically pleasing, graceful little snow bunnies. 

Anna sighed as she gripped onto the railing for dear life. She wasn’t _really_ angry at Elsa, she knew that. She just was not a very good skater. 

It didn’t help that her thoughts were rather...preoccupied. Instead of focusing on balancing and not falling on her ass, she was focusing on the cute man that had so gently helped her into her skates. His large hands and broad shoulders filling her mind as she pulled herself along the edge of the rink by the rail.

She shrieked and slipped around before regaining her balance as a child skated past her quicker than she could anticipate. Anna flushed brightly and looked around to see if any had noticed. Thankfully, it didn’t seem like anyone had. For the first time in her life, Anna found herself resenting the presence of children. 

_She’s showing off. It’s like she knows she’s better than me._

Anna huffed and looked around the rink, spotting Elsa and Honeymaren holding hands as they skated together, giggling and talking. Elsa’s face was bright pink but she looked so...happy. 

Anna smiled at them, a pleasant warm tingle residing in her chest when she saw them looking so contented. Yep. She definitely wasn’t mad. How could she be, when Elsa looked positively elated? 

She just wish she had someone to hold hands and skate around with too.

Preferably someone tall. And broad. And blonde with mesmerizing brown eyes and freckles dotting the apples of his cheeks…

Okay, so maybe Anna was slightly obsessed. I mean, it’s not everyday that a handsome man practically _Cinderellas_ you, right?! 

Anna sighed and glanced at her watch. 1:43. She resolved to stay for 15 more minutes before packing up her things and leaving. Her job was, for the most part, accomplished. Elsa didn’t need her help anymore. 

And maybe when she returned her skates, she’d get an opportunity to see Kristoff, even if just for a few minutes.

Silver linings, right?

* * *

One thing that Kristoff enjoyed about working at the rental booth was that it was in perfect view of the rink. He and Erik often looked out onto the myriad of skaters and marvelled at the techniques of some, laughing at the plights of others. 

There was one time when two figure skaters jumped in the air at the same time and subsequently collided into one another like a scene from a movie. It was pretty awesome. 

He rested his chin in his hand as he looked out onto the ice rink, enjoying the lull between customers that often felt so rare in the winter time. He smiled when he saw a familiar head of red hair on the ice, bundled up in a beanie and sweater. 

Kristoff perked up and leaned on the counter with his elbows, watching Anna as she tried to wobble her way around the rink, humming sympathetically when people skated past her quickly, startling her. He straightened when he saw her foot slide unexpectedly, causing her to momentarily lose her balance and land on her butt. 

“I’m taking my break!” Kristoff yelled towards Erik who was trying to count how many skates he could stack at once without them falling over. 

He hastily grabbed a pair of size 12 skates and slipped them on, lacing them up quickly before running out onto the ice.

Kristoff looked at where he’d seen Anna fall and raised his eyebrows when he saw she wasn’t there anymore. His eyes scanned the rink and he relaxed his shoulders when he spotted her, just a few feet away from the scene of the crime. He skated over towards her quickly and cleared his throat, smiling politely when she turned. 

“Hi.” Kristoff said, waving lamely at her. “Um...how’s it going?”

_Wow, Kristoff, how lame can you get?_

Anna looked at him and smiled, her cheeks pink from exertion (and perhaps another emotion she wasn’t ready to admit yet). 

“It’s uh...it’s going!” 

Kristoff laughed and looked around the rink, biting his lip before moving in front of her. 

“Would you like a hand?”

Anna raised her eyebrows and huffed, trying to stand up straight and loosening her grip on the handrail.

“Did I really look that pathetic?” She asked, wrinkling her nose oh-so-cutely. 

“No! O-Of course not, I just...you didn’t look pathetic, you could never look...or, well, I don’t really know you, so...I’m assuming you could never look pathetic.” Kristoff rambled, the words tumbling out of his mouth on their own accord. “I-I mean…”

Much to Kristoff’s surprise, Anna started laughing, placing her hand on his forearm and gripping it tightly. 

“I was just kidding!” Anna replied, smiling up at him. The fluorescent lights that lit up the rink made her eyes look impossibly bluer. “Thank you for being so thoughtful. I _would_ like a hand.”

Kristoff grinned and nodded, his forearm warm from where Anna was holding it. She was small but boy, was she strong. 

“Okay! Um…” Kristoff skated around her so he was standing at her side, his knees slightly bent and fists clenched. “Just bend your knees.”

Anna did as instructed, only wobbling a tiny bit (a success!). 

“And now...don’t try and lift your leg and take a normal step. A lot of people try and do that and just end up walking instead of gliding.” Kristoff said, demonstrating a silly little walk-hop-step on his skates. Anna giggled and Kristoff felt his heart soar. 

“Okay...how do I get to the gliding part?” Anna asked, looking down at her skates and clenching her fist like she was ready to race off without him. Kristoff widened his eyes and grabbed her arm lightly. 

“Woah, woah, woah! I’m getting there, tiger,” Kristoff said, chuckling lightly. He lifted up one of his skates to show Anna the roughened tip of the blade. “You see this jagged bit on my skate?”

Anna nodded and looked down at her own, experimentally tapping the ice with the tip of her left skate. 

“Yeah, it feels like I’m scratching the ice.”

“You’re gonna wanna use that to push yourself while keeping the other foot still, kind of like...kind of like riding a skateboard.” Kristoff demonstrated for her, slowly kicking his left skate back and pushing on the ice pick at the front. He glided in front of her smoothly and he turned so that he was in front of her again, smiling. “See?”

Anna paused and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, okay...that looks easy!” She said happily, reluctantly letting go of the handrail but keeping her arms out in front of her in an attempt to steady herself. 

She tried to mimic Kristoff’s movements and pushed off, not expecting the strong, slippery glide that followed. She yelped as she barrelled into him, her hands coming up to rest on his chest. 

“Are you okay?” Kristoff asked, one hand automatically resting on her waist. 

Anna looked up at him and blushed. She cleared her throat and pretended to brush a stray piece of ice off of his shirt and straightened up. 

“Sorry, about that. I guess I’m gonna need a little more guidance.” She said, smiling sheepishly. 

Kristoff bit his lip before holding out both of his hands and smiling encouragingly at her.

“Take my hands.” 

“Your hands?”

“Yep.”

Anna reluctantly placed her hands in his. He wrapped his fingers around her mittens and her heart raced at the extra warmth that enveloped her hands. 

“I’m gonna skate backwards and you can practice your push and glide, okay?” Kristoff said, squeezing her hands. “I’ve got you, okay? I won’t let you fall.”

Anna nodded and looked down at her skates, trying her best to focus on keeping her balance instead of the handsome man currently _holding her hands_.

_Push, glide, push, glide, push…_

“Oh, I’m doing it!” Anna said excitedly, keeping her eyes on her feet as she skated.

“You’re doing it!” Kristoff replied, squeezing her hands as he continued to slowly skate backward. “Do you think you can keep doing it if I let go?”

“No!” Anna said quickly, looking up at him. She blushed and cleared her throat, smiling at him. “I just...don’t wanna fall, that’s all.”

Kristoff tried to keep himself from looking too pleased but couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face.

“Then I won’t let go.” 

They continued skating and talking until Kristoff’s break was up. Anna skated with Kristoff to the rink exit and hung back as he got off the ice. 

“Thank you for being an excellent teacher, Kristoff.” Anna said, smiling bashfully at him. Kristoff giggled and shrugged, shaking his head.

“Thank _you_ for being such a great student.”

They stood there together in silence, neither one wanting their interaction to end.

“Hey, my shift ends-”

“Did you maybe wanna-”

Kristoff and Anna laughed quietly, blushes high on their cheeks. 

“My shift ends in an hour.” Kristoff trailed off, looking at the pool of water gathering around his skates as the residual ice began to melt. “Did you maybe...would you like to-”

“I would.” Anna interrupted, grinning at him. “Assuming you were offering to take me out for hot chocolate or something?”

Kristoff looked up at her and smiled. 

“Ice cream, actually, but hot chocolate works too.” He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I can meet you here in an hour?” 

Anna nodded and carefully stepped off of the ice and onto the rubber flooring so that she was about a foot away from Kristoff.

“Sounds like a date.” She bit her lip before placing a hand on his bicep and tiptoeing just a little so that she could give him a quick peck on the cheek. 

Kristoff’s eyes widened at the soft, but welcome pressure of her lips against his face and he felt an uncontrollable grin make it’s way onto his face. 

“Now, um...you should probably go. Your coworker looks like he’s gonna explode.” Anna said, nodding toward the rental counter where Erik was watching them intently, practically with hearts in his eyes.

Kristoff laughed and nodded before reaching over and squeezing Anna’s hand. 

“I’ll see you in an hour.” 

Kristoff gave Anna one last wave before rushing behind the counter and unlacing his skates, stepping out of them and pulling on his boots, steadfastly ignoring Erik’s grin. He threw the skates into the used bin and went to serve a customer, a light flush remaining on his cheeks for the rest of his shift.

* * *

An hour later, Elsa and Honeymaren got off the ice, still holding hands as they walked towards the dressing room where there shoes were. They saw Anna sat on one of the benches on her phone, her skates off and boots back on. 

“Hey, you.” Elsa said, smiling when Anna looked up at them. “Honey and I were just about to go get some food. Wanna come with?” 

Anna blushed and shook her head. 

“Um...thanks for the invite, guys, but I’m actually meeting up with someone in about 30 minutes.”

Honeymaren furrowed her eyebrows.

“You’re meeting someone here?”

Anna nodded and her eyes darted to just behind Elsa and Honeymaren before looking back at the both of them.

“Mhm,” She hummed, unable to keep the grin off her face. “You guys go, though. Have fun on the rest of your date.”

At the mention of the word date, Elsa flushed bright red and looked over at Honeymaren who was already looking at her. 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come with?” Elsa asked, though she was barely focused on Anna’s answer. Anna rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure. You guys go.”

Elsa grinned at Anna and quickly unlaced her skates, sliding her flats back onto her feet as Honeymaren did the same. As they walked out of the dressing room, Elsa looked over her shoulder and winked at Anna, mouthing a quick ‘thank you’ at her sister. 

Anna waved and laughed before standing up, bouncing lightly on her toes. Even after spending an hour off her feet, it felt so nice to be wearing regular shoes again. 

She walked up to the counter and smiled brightly when Kristoff exited just as she arrived, waving at him. 

“Hey! Just in time.” She said, playing with the end of one of her braids. “I hope the rest of your shift was good.”

“It was good, but...I spent the entire time kind of preoccupied.” Kristoff said, smiling at her slyly. Anna laughed and bumped her shoulder against his arm gently. 

“Mmm, I can’t imagine what you could’ve been thinking about.” She teased, looking up at him as they both exited the rink. 

“I was actually thinking about doing this.” Kristoff paused outside the entrance to the rink and took Anna’s hand, pulling her ever so closer to him. His breathing turned shaky as he leaned in slightly. “Is this okay?”

Anna grinned and brought her arms up to rest on his shoulders.

“More than okay.”

With a gentle tug, Anna brought their lips together in a kiss. She felt his hands encircle her waist and she sighed into his touch, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Maybe ice skating wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise for the title
> 
> oof first frozen fic hey ho! ive never written for this fandom before but after watching frozen 2 i was launched head first into this whole thing. anyway i love kristoff and anna w my whole ass heart! enjoy my garbage!
> 
> big love to my friends elsa (lol) and maya and the buds in the valient pungent reindeer kingdom discord! 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated and if u wanna give this a sneaky reblog on tumblr my url is @romanticsanders ;)
> 
> \- brit xx


End file.
